metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Metroid Prime 3: Corruption (2006 prototype)
In January 2012, a prototype of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption dating from March 2nd, 2006 was leaked onto the internet. This prototype of the game, which was released August 27th the following year, was built on development hardware for the Nintendo GameCube, outfitted with additional RAM. The prototype can only run on this hardware or a Dolphin emulator modified to allow additional RAM; as the prototype game requires at least 48MB of GameCube memory, just over the actual console's capacity (of 43MB). The prototype is entirely playable with a GameCube controller, for unknown reasons, and features an array of debug options. The prototype places Samus on Norion. She cannot enter her Gunship to save or leave Norion. Game menu The main menu features a number of options, as follows: *Cheats *Powerups (Weapons) *Powerups (Upgrades) *Powerups (Morphball) *Powerups (Misc) *Player *Audio *Grapple *PlayerGun *Gui *Orbit Stuff *Load Game *Save Game *Game Rewards *Hyper Mode *Revolution *Return *Quit game Cheats These cheats imply that unlockable cheats may have been planned for Corruption but scrapped. The cheats present here also indicate a multiplayer mode was planned for Corruption, but scrapped, although these could be leftovers from a build of Metroid Prime 2: Echoes: *Give all powerups cheat *Invulnerable Samus *Map Cheat *LogBook Cheat *All Multiplayer Music Unlocked *All Multiplayer Maps Unlocked *Kill All AIs *Slow All AIs *Disable AI Updates Powerups (Weapons) Because the D-Pad controls have not been implemented, they cannot be used to activate weapons. *PowerBeam *NovaBeam *PlasmaBeam *ChargeUpgrade *Missile *IceMissile *SeekerMissile *GrappleBeam *GrappleBeamVoltage *Bomb *HyperShot Powerups (Upgrades) *CombatVisor *ScanVisor *CommandVisor *XRayVisor *VariaSuit *DoubleJump *ScrewAttack Powerups (Morphball) Attempting to use the Fire and Ice Balls (possibly scrapped items) makes the game crash. *MorphBall *BoostBall *SpiderBall *PhazonBall *IceBall *FireBallFlammable *FireBall *CannonBall *ActivateMorphballBoost Powerups (Misc.) Here, Samus' Energy Tank values and health status can be modified. *Energy *EnergyTank *ItemPercentage Player menu *Player Position Info *Show Zones *Auto Aim *NormalTurnFactor *FreeLookTurnFactor *Show reflection *Scan Freezes Game *Scan Requires Line of Sight *Scan snaps to POI *Damage Forces Ball Transition *Morphball invun time 1/20s *Shield Allows Movement *DisablePlayerLockon(restart) *MorphballBreaksLockon *ShowPlayerAnimationAndFlow *UseOldPlayerCollisionBox *Use25PercentStepUpUnPMovement *Kill Player *Frozen Jostle Count *Apply player knockback force *Show Orbit Point Audio menu *Enable Audio *Music On/Off *Sound Mode *Sound Acoustics Enabled *Load Tweaks From PC Host *Save Tweaks to PC Host *Load Tweaks from Memory Card *Save Tweaks to Memory Card *Sfx Master Volume *Music Master Volume *Minimum Shake Amplitude *Check Multipler Conflicts Grapple menu *Distance *BeamLength *SwingTime *MaxVelocity *PullCloseDistance *PullDampenDistance *PullVelocity *TurnRate *JumpForce *HoldOrbitButton *TurnControlsReversed *ControlScheme Player gun menu *Charge Beam *Play Minor Fidget *Play Major Fidget *Infinite Combo Ammo *Powerup Suck Distance *Render Gun *Show Beam Ammo *Normal seeker always homes *Show gun state *Gun Debug *Gun Debug Output Player GUI menu *Show Redundant Hints *Redundant Hint Quick Timeout *Disable HUD *Profile Gui Elements *Enable Hud *Enable Targeting *Enable AutoMapper *Radar Mode *Enable Visors *HUD Camera FOV *HUD Camera Y (forward/backward) *HUD Camera Z (up/down) *Visor/Beam Icons always show *Face Reflect Mode *Face Reflection Width *Face Reflection Height *Face Reflection PositionY *Face Reflection PositionZ *Face Reflection Aspect Ratio *Widescreen Ballmode *Show Safe Frame *Vertical2PlayerSplitScreen *SingleScreenForMultiplayer *ScanTextDebugger *AlwaysSortMapSurfaces Orbit Stuff menu *Dash Enabled *Uses Tap/Hold *Tap Time *Stick X-axis threshold *DoubleJumpImpulse *VerticalDoubleJumpAccel *HorizDoubleJumpAccel *OrbitDashAroundObjectsOnly *SpeedFactor *ConstantSpeed *MaxTime *SpeedRampTime *Debug Orbit Stuff *Auto Aim at Orbited Object *FreeLookPreventsOrbitMovement *Damage Breaks Orbit *Orbit Carcass Option *Boost Breaks Orbit *Double Jump Breaks Orbit *Double Dash Breaks Orbit *OrbitLockMode Revolution menu Revolution was the original codename of the Wii. None of these options are functional. *Controller Debug *FreeLook Gun *Orbit Lock Gun *Orbit Tag Objects *Morphball uses accelerometer *Show Aiming Cursor *Debug Cursor Type *Lock Aiming Cursor *DPD distance Hyper Mode menu *HyperMode Type *InvulnerablePhazonLoss *InvulnerableTime *CorruptionTime *ConstantCorruptionRate *CorruptionRate *PhazonLevel *PhazonCapacity *DangerPercentage *BeamLossAmount *MissileLossAmount *PhazonBallRate *DamageMultipler The same options are then repeated, in yellow-colored text. Game Rewards menu An early version of the Bonus Credit system. *Hard Mode *Hard Mode Damage Multiplier *Hard Mode Weapon Multiplier Debug camera By pressing up on the D-Pad, a third-person debug camera is enabled. The camera switches to a fixed third-person perspective similar to Super Mario 64. The position of this camera depends on where the player activates it. The Samus model has no animation except for the Arm Cannon tilting when the player has aimed up or down. Samus appears to float above the surface of the area. Samus is completely controllable in the same manner as if she were being controlled as normal. Holding L switches control from Samus to the camera; this allows the camera to be aimed at different spots with the control and C-sticks. Pressing Y teleports Samus to the camera's location. Event sub menus in the prototype.]] The initial demo begins as Samus has landed on Norion. The 3-D map for Docking Hub Alpha is incomplete. There are sub-menus that show and toggle certain events that happen during the Norion sequence in the final game. Additional Notes Beams All items can be activated in the debug menu, but may have not been implemented and so are non-functional. The Scan Visor is useless as there are no scannable objects. The Command Visor HUD works, but Samus' Arm Cannon clips through her left hand, and there are no Command Icons for Samus to scan. The X-Ray Visor is completely non-functional and only turns the Combat Visor HUD red. The Plasma Beam and Nova Beam are non-functional; they do nothing except change the color of the Power Beam. Effects for the beam hitting a wall have not been programmed. Hypermode can be enabled along with all of its upgrades, but it cannot be activated. The Grapple Beam can be used anywhere by pressing Y (Missiles are moved to Z) instead of being restricted to grappling Grapple Points. The Boost Ball and Screw Attack are perfectly functional. The Boost Ball graphics appear to be slightly different than in the final game. The Screw Attack still uses the Morph Ball hitbox, but it cannot be canceled. Norion The opening sequence of the final game is absent when the demo loads into gameplay. The prototype begins on Norion, when Samus exits her ship and must approach a Federation Marine that debriefs her on the situation, that triggers a cutscene. The voice work for this sequence was recorded (the dialogue is different, but abdridged, although the message is the same). The cutscene is unavoidable; attempting to run past the soldier will still trigger the cutscene. In the final game, the entire landing sequence of Samus' ship, exit from the ship, and dialogue with the soldier happens in one continuous cutscene. The details of the mission objectives are highlighted with greater detail in the final. As stated, Samus cannot reenter her ship, so saving and loading are done from the debug menu. Missile Expansions use the Varia Suit pickup (of a floating, spinning Screw Attack icon) from Metroid Prime as a placeholder. Energy Tanks appear yellow in color. Rooms Docking Hub Alpha has a different layout. The area where the Grapple Lasso would be obtained the final game is non-existent, and the Missile Expansion in the Landing Site can be obtained by jumping to it and blasting open a grate with a Missile, instead of by grappling to the Expansion as in the final. The Cargo Hub has an upper balcony and a different enemy layout; the Aeromines may not have been programmed at that point. Another Missile Expansion, again behind a grate can be found on the upper floor. The door leading to Generator B is behind a solid wall and covered in a Red Blast Shield; Samus can destroy the Shield but she still will not be able to open the door. Substation East has a pathway on the left side of the room. This suggests that the Morph Ball tunnel was originally optional, with the Energy Tank on the opposite side of the corridor. The panels that retract in and out have no animation, making the Energy Tank unobtainable without manipulation of the debug camera. Pipes block the opposite side of the tunnel; these retract when the Tank is collected. Cargo Dock A is different in layout; as Samus enters the room ramps off into upper and lower floors. The upper floor contains a Ball tunnel that can be unblocked with Grapple Lasso and then entered for another Missile Expansion. There is no cutscene, but the door locks until all Space Pirates are killed. Rundas' appearance in Cargo Dock A is partially implemented; he kills the pirates in the cutscene, but afterward he stands in place while the door unlocks. The pull-twist-push switches were not yet implemented, meaning they must be activated by standing in front of them and pressing A, like a Hand Scanner. Maintenance Station does not exist. An Expansion does exist in Conduit C, in a side alcove right before the Morph Ball tunnel. In the final, it was removed. Meta Ridley's attack in Cargo Dock C was also partially implemented, but he cannot bite or be defeated. The Generator Shaft has not been programmed either: the cutscene plays and ends with Samus falling to her death. The Leviathan does not appear. The doors leading to the Control Tower that correspond to Generators A and C are open, but the door to Generator B is closed, as Rundas has apparently not yet been programmed to activate it. Samus can get through using the debug camera, but the door on the other side will not open, so Samus cannot enter the Tower. Leftovers from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes As stated, many of the debug features mentioned above, such as the multiplayer mentions, may have been leftovers from the Echoes engine. Additionally, the (non-functional) Dark Visor can be selected. Names of Echoes bosses, the Rezbit Virus Power Suit reboot text and the "All name Dark Temple Keys acquired!" messages are also leftover. Rundas and Ridley, neither of whom are present in Echoes, are referenced by name just before Amorbis, the first major boss of Echoes. Gallery File:MP3 game menu.png|Game menu File:MP3 cheats menu.png|Cheats menu File:MP3 weapons menu.png|Weapons menu File:MP3 upgrades menu.png|Upgrades menu File:MP3 morphball menu.png|Morphball menu File:MP3 misc menu.png|Misc. menu File:MP3 player menu.png|Player menu File:MP3 audio menu.png|Audio menu File:MP3 grapple menu.png|Grapple menu File:MP3 gun menu.png|Player gun menu File:MP3 gui menu.png|Player GUI menu File:MP3 orbit menu.png|Orbit Stuff menu File:MP3 revolution menu.png|Revolution menu File:MP3 hyper menu.png|Hyper Mode menu File:MP3 rewards menu.png|Game Rewards menu File:MP3 event map.png|The first event map. File:MP3 event map 2.png|The second event map. File:Prime3prototype1.jpg External links *The Cutting Room Floor References ru:Metroid Prime 3: Corruption (прототип 2006 года) Category:Wii Category:Unreleased Games Category:Games